


More Than Us

by flickawhip



Category: Dancing On Ice RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Really? I have to tell you guys I’m flattered you think I own our dear Jayne, Karen, Jodeyne and Isabelle… but I really really don’t. Anyway, this fic is set in a whole other universe, parallel to this one but it isn’t this one at all… Needless to say my thanks go to the gang at DOI for inspiring a lonely fic writer to finally get back to writing despite all the heartaches this year gave me already.





	1. We Were Both Young When I First Saw You...

Karen Barber had always considered herself lucky. She had some amazing friends and a wonderful family. She was, of course, a typical teenager, moody and slightly unaware of what her mood swings were doing to her family. Although she’d been skating since she was tiny she was still not very impressed, at least, she hadn’t been… until today. 

She’d come face to face with her partner for the first time in two years, the break done purely so they could try the conventional male partners, which was why when she first saw the golden-haired girl with eyes of pure sky-blue she’d found herself entirely tongue-tied, the other girl, perhaps also slightly nervous, seemed to be babbling a little, leaving Karen smiling. 

“How about you remind me of your name?”

She was honestly confused, who the hell was this girl? And why did she feel so strongly that she should protect her? She wasn’t sure. Still, she’d make the best of it… somehow. 

“Jayne…Jayne Torvill.”

Well, okay, it was a start, a name gave her a bit of a clue what to do next, all the same she was still unsure, was this really a good decision? She’d have to try and find out. 

“Jayne… pretty name for a very pretty girl.”

Had she really just said that? Her mind was racing and she blushed a bright pink when Jayne giggled. She really was adorable. 

Jayne had always been aware she might not be exactly 100% straight but she still hadn’t reacted to someone like she had to this girl, which was what made her speak up now. 

“What’s your name then?”

“Karen… Karen Barber.”

Jayne had smiled. 

“Well then, Karen Barber… Same to you.”

It was her turn to flush a bright pink and Karen’s to giggle. The two had soon settled into practice, nervous but completely trusting each other, almost like they’d known each other since birth, which, technically, they pretty much had done. 

The weeks passed slowly and first Karen, then Jayne, turned 19. It was at Jayne’s 19th that they had shared the first kiss, one of many. Although, they hadn’t known that then. 

Karen had been watching Jayne all night and she’d finally found the girl alone in her bedroom, seemingly crying, she’d asked what was wrong and had an answer… people were laughing at her for never dating. She’d never been asked as it turned out and she’d definitely never been kissed. If Jayne was honest, she hadn’t either, but that just made this moment all the sweeter for them both. 

Jayne had been nervous, looking down until Karen gently stroked her cheek, tucking her thumb under her chin and leaning in, the kiss slow, gently caressing even as she pulled away.


	2. Who Is That Girl I See?

Jayne and Karen’s partnership had blossomed through the years but all the same they found themselves wondering if it was right, if they should even try to set up a school. It was a pleading letter from a young teenage girl that had made their minds up for them. She was clearly frightened and the letter seemed to be covered in some kind of watery substance, quite possibly tears. Despite the shaky handwriting Jayne could understand and read it aloud:

“Dear Miss Torvill & Miss Barber, 

I heard rumours of a school being opened for people like yourselves. For people who wanted to skate with other females and compete. I have just been banned from my local team, and I was hoping you might consider the options of opening the school. At least then I’d have one place to be myself. 

Yours, 

Daniela.”

Jayne had fallen silent, clearly worried by the letter and moved. Karen had taken one look at Jayne’s face and spoken softly. 

“We should do this. There’s got to be more than one person who needs a school like that?”

Jayne had been silent and nodded, curling herself against Karen even as she cried. It had been only a short letter, but the tear-stained note was enough. People needed a place to be themselves, and having fought for years for their own right to be themselves they knew they could set it up.


	3. Fight For This...

Karen and Jayne had fought, and fought hard to get the rights to an old ice-rink that was for sale. The council had done all it could to block them but they’d won out in the end. Karen had been the quieter of the two, steady and calm even whilst Jayne wore herself down and tired herself out enough to rest finally. That was when she’d put the plan into action, tidying, cleaning and shining up the rink, advertising and doing all she could to keep Jayne’s work covered even whilst they set up. 

She knew at least two of the girls who’d been training with them would join and she had a feeling Daniela would be one of the first to sign up. She knew even if they ended up with only the four and the two of them it would be a fantastic start. 

Jayne was nervously skating backwards and forwards as they waited, the big day had come. They were just waiting for the girls to actually arrive. 

Karen herself jumped when the doors slammed but she found herself beaming even as a slightly awkward girl came to the ice, she may have been small, naturally skinny and frankly beautiful but Jodeyne had been enrolled at the school by pushy parents and even now seemed to doubt herself. 

Jayne had stilled as the doors slammed a second time, not daring to look, fearing that these would be people come to laugh, or worse, come to taunt the lone girl who’d been brave enough to show up. She was wrong however and as she heard the tell-tale accent she turned, finding herself almost face to face with Isabelle. It seemed the girl had failed to stop… again. All the same, she was talented, when she was focused anyway. 

All three had turned to see what was distracting the girl, Jodeyne’s familiar smile coming to the surface as they were joined by two more girls, both vaguely nervous and clearly unsure what they were doing here. 

Daniela had smiled and introduced herself, tucking her long blonde hair out of brown eyes, turning to look at her sister as she introduced her. The girl, Natalie-Rose, seemed… timid. Very timid actually. 

Natalie-Rose’s own hair was more of a dirty blonde, her eyes a bright green. It was clear from the way she regarded them all that she was nervous and always had been. Daniela had been slow to realise they had been the last to join and even then she seemed… distracted by something. Or someone. 

Karen and Jayne had shared a silent look, smiling even as they paired the girls off, splitting off to tutor them.


	4. The First Day

** Karen, Isabelle and Daniela. **

Karen had always wondered what it would be like to meet someone for the first time and skate with them, literally putting your life in their hands. Of course, she had done that with Jayne but she’d always felt like she’d known her. This had to be different, perhaps even difficult for Isabelle and Daniela. 

Daniela had been glad to get the ‘guy’ role and it was clear to Karen that Isabelle was enjoying being allowed to be girly. Daniela was confident and it showed in the way she handled the turns and tricks she was given alone, even when she was alone she seemed to be watching for Isabelle, which came in handy when the girl tripped, Daniela at her side in seconds, stopping what would have likely been a pretty bad fall. 

Isabelle had blushed, murmuring something that Karen didn’t catch, her smile soft as she heard Daniela’s reply. 

“It’s okay, keep trying.”

Isabelle had straightened up, something about Daniela’s gentle encouragement seeming to bring the girl out of her shell, the familiar, and almost too sweet, lopsided smile coming to the surface, Daniela herself smiling as they got back to training. Each time Isabelle slipped or fell Daniela came to her side, beating Karen to her partner by seconds, her touch light even as she helped the girl up. 

** Jayne, Jodeyne and Natalie-Rose. **

Jayne had been a little more relaxed about the training once people had arrived and it showed in the way she seemed to not be picking up too many of the mistakes the girls made. At least, when she did she wasn’t quite as pushy as she had been when it was just herself and Karen in another teacher’s school, now she was free to teach the way she wanted and she used every chance she got to be gentle at first. 

Jodeyne, naturally talented if entirely low on self-esteem seemed to be feeling a little low. She stumbled a few times, fell more times than Jayne dared think about and eventually gave in to tears of frustration. She had skated away and before Jayne could even think about following Natalie-Rose gave chase, seemingly determined to not let the girl quit. 

Jodeyne had looked startled, sweetly so it had to be said but she was entirely timid and even as Natalie-Rose spoke gently she seemed to be contemplating quitting. She had never once admitted what it was like for her at home and yet Natalie-Rose seemed to know. 

Natalie-Rose had lead Jodeyne back a few moments later, softly supportive even as she explained to Jayne that she would rather Jodeyne took the girl’s part and she took the male part. It seemed that Jodeyne’s already low self-confidence had been knocked further, without Jayne meaning to knock it at all, by the part she had been given. Jayne had allowed it, touched to see how well Natalie-Rose had understood the girl and supported her, even giving her a new option. 

Partnerships that could start out that in tune often did well.  



	5. Date Night

** Jodeyne and Natalie-Rose. **

A week of training had passed, neither girl willing to admit they liked the other. Neither willing to risk refusal, at least, not until they were faced with the truth, they couldn’t stand to see each other alone and lonely, let alone upset. It just wasn’t right and even now Jodeyne was wondering if she had what it took to ask Natalie-Rose out. As it happened, she didn’t need to worry. 

They had been changing their skates, preparing to go home when Natalie-Rose had stopped Jodeyne in the hallway, asking in what was possibly the most nervous way possible…

“Jodeyne… are…” She paused, pulling her thoughts together then. “Are you doing anything tomorrow?”

“No… why?”

“W…would you go out with me?”

Jodeyne had blushed but nodded. 

That was how they had got here, Jodeyne was alone with Natalie-Rose at the local park, just stitting and chatting. At least, they had been until Natalie-Rose leant closer, shyly kissing Jodeyne, although she soon pulled back blushing. 

“Sorry.”

“I…liked it.”

The shy admittance from Jodeyne had made Natalie-Rose smile as she leant to kiss her again, unable to hide how happy she was. 

** Isabelle and Daniela.  **

Isabelle had been shy and quiet as she watched Daniela change her shoes, not wanting to leave just yet but not sure if she should anyway. Just as she turned to go she felt a gentle hand close around her wrist, causing her to turn, ending up almost nose to nose with Daniela. 

Daniela had instinctively blushed and let go of her wrist, stepping back a little. 

“Sorry.”

The many times she’d apologised were enough to make Isabelle smile softly, charmed by just how timid the girl was, and yet how bold she seemed to be. 

“A… Are you doing anything tomorrow?”

There was that blush again. For such a brave and charming girl Daniela was also, so shy and sweet. It seemed to be charming her anyway. Isabelle had smiled and shook her head. 

“Will… Will you go out with me?”

Daniela had asked the question finally, haltingly shy but also refreshingly honest. 

“Of course I will.”

Isabelle couldn’t hide her smile, finding herself stroking Daniela’s cheek. 

“Pick me up at 6.00, okay?”

That had been the easy part. 

Isabelle had been waiting by the door and just as it turned six the girl had rung the bell, Isabelle had left without glancing back, just waving to her father as she went. She had been surprised when Daniela took her for a meal, then a walk on the beach but she had to admit she liked it. 

She might have been shy and nervous but she was also incredibly willing to trust Daniela. She already had at the rink. She was smiling softly when Daniela stopped, turning to draw her closer, their first kiss both completely innocent and sweet but also intensely passionate.


	6. More New Arrivals

A few more weeks had passed, all six women settling into a routine. Although they had continued advertising they had doubted many more would want to join the school. How wrong they were…

The doors slammed shut behind the first girl, a tall, slim girl who appeared to be shaking. Her dark brown hair was tied back and her brown eyes showed a little fear, she was clearly entirely new to skating with a partner, although she seemed to at least be able to skate on her own, which was a good start. This was Ruthie, one of the newer girls who’s mother had signed her up. It was clear Ruthie was a little… terrified. She visibly jumped when the doors slammed again, heralding the arrival of the second new girl. 

Emma was clearly confident, tall, thin and sure of herself and yet… clearly also a little edgy. Emma’s smile was soft though and she was quiet as she introduced herself, although there was no doubting this girl was full of bubbling excitement. She had been instantly paired with Ruthie, the girl’s natural quirky nature seeming to draw Ruthie out of her shell a little as the two began to attempt to catch up. Karen had taken them to one side, something they had agreed on early, they knew any new pairs would need a little extra help, and the other two couples had already gelled tightly. 

The door slammed twice more and two, very shy looking, girls entered. One was slightly taller than the other, although both were taller than most. One, the slightly smaller of the two, was Chloe, a local girl who’d always wanted to join the school but had only just convinced her parents to let her do it, the other was Laura, another local girl who went to Chloe’s school but barely knew her. They had also been rapidly paired off, and although they were nervous they seemed to instantly gel and get along. 

Two door-slams later they had the final four, two blondes and two brunettes. This was not planned by any of them and they seemed to be nervous, waiting to see who they were paired with. Jayne had thought a little while before separating them off. 

The first pair were the blondes, one smaller than the other by only about 2 inches and her hair, although still blonde, was more ice-blonde in it’s shade. This was Brianne, a local girl who was a little unsure of her choices but had chosen this one as her mother knew Karen and seemed convinced she’d do well there. The other, taller and slightly less self-confident yet still just as beautiful, was Katie. Katie had been looking to change schools for a couple of weeks but had only just been allowed to leave her old school, glad to enrol here even if she was a little more nervous. 

The second pair, the brunettes, were almost the same height. This would make things only a little more difficult for them when it came to lifts but they both seemed happy enough to be paired together. Although they looked almost similar there were enough differences between them to make it easy to see who was who. The one was slightly more confident in her stance, slim and toned to near perfection and unafraid to show it off. This was Frankie, a girl who had been forced to take a small skating break despite wanting to continue, although now she was back she seemed ready to take the ice on again, despite the fracture having barely healed. The second, Melanie, was a little less sure of herself and seemed to be a little withdrawn. She was just as slim and just as toned but she seemed to try to hide it a little, something Jayne doubted Frankie would ever have done. 

The new pairs took a while to settle in, but by the end of the first week they were all ready to start competing with one another for places among the pro teenagers.


	7. A Little Bit More

The chance to skate for a team was precious, Karen and Jayne had made a point of teaching the girls that from day one. As it was they were about to lose the first two couples to a pro team and they had been more than willing to let them go, knowing once they were fully trained they would have a chance to star in so many good shows. 

As it was it was hard to see them go, Isabelle and Jodeyne seemed to not know how to say goodbye and it took both Daniela and Natalie-Rose a long time to lead their partners out to the coach to start their new team training. Karen had been sad to watch them go but she knew she had to be stronger for those who were left and she knew Jayne was already missing them all. 

The other pairs had gathered around them to say goodbye. The lesson after seemed a little less packed than usual, although they still had four teams they still noticed what they were missing. 

As they watched they knew time would eventually make them let go of this group too. Something they really didn’t want.


	8. Not Saying Goodbye...

A week had passed since the first couples had left and the practice had got back to normal, slowly. Karen had seen the girls improve and she knew that although Jayne was just as proud it was time to get tough with them. She knew those she’d have to go gently with and those who needed a good kick up the rump. 

She was slightly surprised by how quickly Emma and Ruthie were picking up the new routines they had been given. They had started out as the ones who needed extra help, now they were truly flourishing and becoming a graceful and trick-happy pair. 

The other three pairs were seemingly taking a little more time to pick it up, although Chloe and Laura had managed two huge lifts for the routine and seemed to be settling down. They were likely to be the next pair to leave as they had already been talent-scouted, all they needed was for Karen and Jayne to agree that they were ready. Jayne still didn’t seem to want to let them go though. 

Frankie and Mel had started out strongly but now seemed to be deliberately holding back, they clearly didn’t want to go just yet and she knew she’d have to convince them to do it, somehow. The only problem was, she didn’t want to let them go. 

The last pair, although talented, were clearly not willing to even consider leaving just yet. Karen knew Brianne and Katie had decided to take it down a few notches and she knew she’d have to talk to them about it, the question was how? In the end it was actually Jayne who found the answer.


	9. Saying Goodbye... For Now

Jayne had called them all together, pausing just long enough to let Karen reach her side before she spoke up. She had put the plan to the girls quietly but with a quiet dignity that told them to behave and do what she asked, something that even Karen herself found nearly impossible not to do, there was something in her quiet tone that made people want to work and do what she asked. It was a skill that Karen herself lacked, although she was a little better at being tough when she had to be, Jayne cared a little too much sometimes. 

As it went on Karen and Jayne had simply watched, smiling as the girls seemed to immediately get back to their normal strong routines. They had been forced to consider letting at least one pair go tonight and, although they were both hesitant they had eventually agreed to let all four go, they were ready, they needed to hear that from them both and they knew that come next year they would be back and doing it all over again.


	10. Just The Two Of Us...

Karen had been silent as they got home that night. She was watching Jayne quietly, even after all these years she worried about her, always worried, especially now. Jayne was still the same age as her, just 30, and yet, she seemed to take every single loss hard. They had let the girls go, they had had to, they had to be fair, even if they didn’t want to. All the same, she hated to see Jayne quiet and upset. It seemed like all the normal lively and warm sparkle she had had gone, she was silent, simply still. Even now Karen wondered how she was going to cheer her up. She knew she had to wait a little while but eventually Jayne would want to be cheered up. How though? That was the biggest question. 

She eventually gave in to what she most wanted to do, getting them both a tea and eventually settling on the sofa beside Jayne, the teas now resting on coasters on the table. She had simply waited, knowing it wouldn’t be long until something happened. She only hoped she could make everything right. 

Jayne had crumbled slowly, so slowly that if she hadn’t learnt the early warning signs she wouldn’t have seen it coming. As it was Jayne was soon sobbing. Karen moved instantly, gathering Jayne into her lap, cradling her close and stroking her back, lightly kissing her forehead and whispering gentle, loving words to her, soothing her slowly. 

She had smiled when Jayne was finally still, still gently stroking her back and rocking her a little, unable to stop herself gently kissing her forehead before she spoke, her words still soft, still loving but this time just a little more forward. 

“Come to bed darling?”

Jayne had stilled, then pulled away, a move that would once have surprised Karen, now she knew why and she spoke gently. 

“You need to rest darling, you’re exhausted…”

She paused then spoke gently. 

“Just let me watch over you… like I used to… okay?”

Jayne had still regarded her cautiously before she gave in to what she really wanted, which was to just go back to Karen and feel safe, feel loved and wanted and warm. 

Karen had smiled and scooped her up lightly, smiling as Jayne huffed and nestled closer. 

“Go to sleep darling, I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
